Before the War: Kalus & Kameo's journals
by CraftyMaelyss
Summary: Some lore was uncovered recently in the form of 2 journals written by Kameo and Kalus, showing events that lead up to the game and giving some much needed background lore for these two. I have decided to adapt these short paragraphs into a story, showing exactly what lead up to Theena giving the Element Of Power to Kameo and the reason may surprise you. This is based on cannon info


**Before The War: Kameo & Kalus** **' journals**

 **Note:**

 **Before reading this, please understand these events are** **cannon** **as these journals come from** **the official Kameo website before it was redirected to Rare's website. That being said, rather than copying and pasting them, I will use it as a guide to write out the following story.** **  
** **  
** **If you would like to see the actual journals, there is a Discord Server made specifically for Kameo fans that contain not only these journals but the manga, the podcast and other things that are nearly impossible to find online without some serious digging. We are aiming to gather the majority, if not all, Kameo fans into this server:** **  
** **discord . gg / VsN9 B6W**

 **We are rallying the fans together, because this changes how you see the characters in a big way that were not included in the game (even though they should have been included, it wasn't)**

 **[762 . 3. 1. 11]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a warm, sunny morning. The light of the sun pierced through a window, showing two elves working in the kitchen: One was a young, dark haired elf sporting very tribal attire compared to the other older elf, who wore a long white sleeveless dress. They both wore aprons as Lenya, the aunt, was mixing a doughy batch of her famous pulpaberry cookies.

.

"Sugar, can you pass me that bag of pulpaberries?" The young elf nodded eagerly.

.

"Of course, Aunt Lenya!" She reached for the bag that was out of her aunt's reach, who gingerly accepted and poured them into the batch, mixing them in.

Kameo stared, her stomach letting out a small grumble that made her face go as red as Kalus' hair. Lenya let out a hearty laugh.

.

"Don't worry Kameo, you'll have the first one." She added with a wink as Kameo chuckled, covering her face with her hands and chuckling. She may be 15 but she didn't feel like she had to cover up or put on a strong front like Kalus often did.

.

"Tell that to my tummy." She giggled, blush subsiding. "I'm happy to help!" She said with a bright grin.

.

Lenya smiled sweetly. "And I really appreciate it sweet pea." She said, looking down. "We just need to pop them on the tray, into the oven and wait for them to bake." She glanced over, chuckling as Kameo's eagerness was still showing as she wobbled back and forth on the stool she was sitting on.

.

"Child, be careful not to fall off!" Kameo stopped but her grin was still there.

.

"Sorry Aunt Lenya, I can't help it, your cookies are good for the soul." This made Lenya chuckle and blush, placing a hand on her hip while holding the bowl in the other.

.

"Honey I think your hunger is making you delusional." She replied with a grin as the pair chuckled, before setting the individual doughy blobs onto the tray, before Lenya placed them in the oven. As she did this, Kameo helped put away ingredients before tidying up.

.

As she did, her mind began to wonder too. _'I should get Lenya to teach me how to make them. I might have a family of my own one day, a husband and some children. Maybe a lot of children_.' She suddenly frowned.

.

' _I don't know, maybe I'll just be a warrior and eventually protect the kingdom alongside Kalus?'_ She suddenly grinned again. ' _Maybe even be her number one general! That might be nice. My lessons with Halis have been going really well. It's been a whole cycle, and though I can't beat him, he doesn't knock me on my rump quite as quickly as he used to. He seems proud of me._ ' As Kameo thought of this, she grinned at the memories, while Lenya looked over, raising an eyebrow, wondering what she was smiling at, as Kameo was now standing there, daydreaming.

.

' _Heck, I could learn a new profession too-if I wanted. I could do anything. Once Kalus controls the Elemental Warriors…'_ Kameo suddenly frowned again. ' _…well I don't really know what will happen when Kalus inherits the Element Of Power…'_ Kameo sat down after putting the last of the ingredients away and Lenya decided to leave her niece to her thoughts.

.

' _There'll be a period of training, I know, for her. She'll have to learn everything there is to know about protecting the kingdom….maybe she'll ask me to be one of her royal advisers.'_ She suddenly snorted at her own thought, shaking her head.

.

' _I doubt it…but maybe our mother will make her do it….I'm not sure what I could advise her on though. I know how to give a good kick that'll knock someone to the ground, and I know where to find the fullest pulpaberry bushes…but those skills aren't exactly useful for helping to protect the kingdom.'_

 _.  
_ _  
_ _"We'll see, I guess._ " Kameo said quietly to herself as Lenya looked over.

"I think they're ready Kameo." Kameo looked up with a bright grin on her face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Higher up, in a small bedroom, a slim pale elf was sitting at a desk. Her red hair stood out as she had a focused look, staring at a journal. She was going over her schedule for that day, writing down notes.

.

It was quiet now, but soon things would be even busier for her. She was the heir to the throne and within a week, she would inherit the throne, as was tradition for the oldest child to have their coronation on their 18th birthday. Everything she had worked hard for, was leading up to the coronation ceremony within a week.

.

' _I imagine my days will be busier once I have charge of the Element Of Power_.' She sat back and looked out the window to the bright day outside.

.

' _I will be training with the Warriors, sure, but there's so much more that s person with me responsibilities has to do.'_ She suddenly grinned, imagining herself as Queen with her subjects cheering her on.

.

 _'Everyone will want to see me, and I will have to make my rounds of the kingdom.'_ Her grin broadened. ' _It will be exhausting, but I'm ready. I've been preparing all my life for this. I have years before I will be Queen, and by then, I will be ready_.'

.

Kalus closed her eyes and imagined her father King Solon standing there at the ceremony in spirit, smiling proudly at her. The thought made her eyes water as she wiped her eyes. When she was Queen, she would work hard to make her father proud. She was his daughter and would uphold his legacy, this she was determined.

.

There was a knock at her door, making Kalus turn with a raised eyebrow.

.

" _Kalus? It's me, Kameo."_ Kalus rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed before a smile crept onto her face. She didn't like to show it, but she cared about Kameo, despite her not being her real sister.

.

"Come in." She said as she stood, dusting her dress off. The door creaked open as Kameo stood there with some of Lenya's pulpaberry cookies on a plate, she'd recognise that heavenly scent anywhere.

.

"I brought some of Lenya's pulpaberry cookies for you!" Kameo grinned as she handed the plate to Kalus, who blinked and glanced at the younger elf.

.

"I-I know you'll be busy with training and the coronation next week but I thought you would like some of Aunt Lenya's fresh cookies. T-to give you strength." Kameo said, rubbing her head sheepishly. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous.

.

"I-thank you Kameo." She had to be gracious like a Queen, however she was concerned about the size of the pile of cookies and immediately thought of her waistline. As Queen, she had to keep a good appearance.

.

"Would you care for some over a game of Pintoka? These are too many for me to have alone." Kameo grinned, getting excited but seemed to contain herself, doing a gentle courtesy with her incredibly short skirt.

.

"Of course, my Queen."

.

.

 _My Queen_

 _._

Even though she was playing, Kalus felt incredible joy at being called that. The two sat down at the small table under the window to play, setting the plate of pulpaberry cookies under the windowsill.

.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 ** _The thoughts were extracted from the journals, so whenever a character thinks, that's directly taken from there. I may not be able to post the journals on here but I certainly can put pieces from the source as thoughts._**

 ** _Normally I would say Kalus's first but since I'm combining both journals into a story with some improvisation,(such as Kameo bringing Kalus cookies, or the cookies over Pintoka) this felt more appropriate._**

 ** _((also I have no idea if Pintoka is based on a real game, so just imagine it like Checkers or chess or something))  
(Last thing, the 762 is the format of the date used in the journals, so I'm putting it at the top to show the timeline, which is pretty dang important)  
(Also fanfiction has been messing with the format/output of these chapters. I've had to go back and edit these and check that the website didn't mash it into a weird jumbled format repeatedly like before. That and how it keeps squishing the page too)_**


End file.
